madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Anime Episode 8
2,000 vs 20,000 is the eighth episode of the "''Madan no Ou to Vanadis''" anime series. It aired on November 22, 2014. Summary When Navarre Knights went back to Brune's western borders to fortifying its defense, Roland decides to return to Nice for the king despite Mashas and Tigre's warning, while also presenting Durandal as his sign of alliance. Unfortunately, before he could meet Faron, Roland is trapped inside a room by Ganelon's scheme and as Roland's "punishment" for failing to defeat Tigre's army, he is stung to death by highly poisonous bees. Elsewhere, Elen had to depart for Legnica to aid Sasha, a fellow Vanadis, who wrote an emergency letter for help to repel a Vanadis that planned to attack Legnica. With Roland's death, Brune became even more vulnerable than before as Muozinel began its invasion by capturing Agnes citizens as slaves while destroying the village. While Thenardier advances his army to repel the invading army, Tigre also lead the Silver Meteor Army to fight against their southern invaders. During their scouting mission, Tigre and Rurick saw the slaves were heavily secured by the guards while also saving a girl named Regin. In late evening, Kashim, the foreign invader's general, ordered his 3000 troops to decimate his enemy's 200 troops, only to fall into the Silver Meteor Army shadow army trap. Next day, Tigre launched yet another ambush towards the Muozinel Army, reducing them gradually from 20,000 to 18,000 men. Enraged, Kashim resorted to execute ten slaves to lure Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army out. When Tigre and 600 Brune soldiers did come, Kashim did not believe that Tigre was the commander of the army until Zhcted Army's ambush. During the battle, Tigre shot an arrow at Kashim's head from 300 Alsin away, which instantly kills him. With Kashim's death, the Silver Meteor Army were victorious and the slaves are free. However, their victory was cut short when a report about the main army of 30,000 is coming for them. Tigre and his archer unit went and tried to repel their army from advancing, but their relentless proved too much for Tigre and his archer unit. Luckily, Mila and her Olmutz Army made their save. Stats Featured Characters (Numbers indicate order of appearance.) Important Notes *In anime exclusive, this is the first debut of Silver Meteor Army's banner to be used on the battlefield. Quotes Trivia Differences between Light Novel and Anime #Unlike the Light Novel, Elen was not present during Roland's meeting with Tigre and his peers. Also, Olivier mentioned the Navarre Knights' departure to Brune's western fortress to Gerard instead of Elen. #Elen talked to Tigre in a camp, whilst in the light novel version, they talked while riding their horses. #Muozinel Army's brutality against their prisoners were slightly shown. #The fable about the rabbit and the bear was not mentioned in this episode. Miscellaneous Trivia *In the new anime opening, Mila and Sofy are added as Zhcted allies with Lim and Rurick. External Links ---Coming Soon!--- Navigation Category:Anime Category:Media Category:Episodes